Shameless
by fantasamigoricalproductions
Summary: She knocked him off his feet. Literally, she punches HARD. Leo was always falling for the wrong girls... T for Spanish swearing!
1. Chapter 1

_Shameless_

Leo was sitting with his brother Gavin at the Hespastus table eating their pancakes for breakfast. Incredibly interesting I know, but that's what was going down.

Leo wasn't a happy camper (excuse the pun) at the moment. It seemed no matter how many grapes and strawberries he sacrificed to Aphrodite, love would never come his way. He let out another sigh and slumped his head into his hand.

"If you don't stop staring at her, I swear to Gods I'm kicking your arse." His lovely sister Toni snapped. He was staring at his current soul mate, Adonia Shrevpore, who was very publically playing tonsil hockey with her boyfriend.

"Shut up _pendeja_." He snapped, turning sadly away from the scene. He never seemed to fall for the right girl.

Like, ever.

"Fine, but wipe the drool off your mouth," Toni snapped as she turned back to her pancakes. Leo shot her a glare but then let out a sigh. Adonia was probably the hottest girl at camp, way out of his league and taken.

Why did he have to like her of all people? Well because she was perfect for him; hot, pouty lips, cute, long blonde hair, big blue eyes, hot…

"Don't worry bro, you'll move on." Gavin said with his mouth still full.

"Thanks for the advice _bro_." Leo deadpanned. Gavin rolled his eyes. He (and the rest of his siblings for that matter) were tired of the way Leo got when he was 'love sick'. He had enough on his plate with building cabins with Annabeth; he was so not ready to deal with lover boy. Leo stood up to go head back to the cabin.

"Oh calm down, there'll be other girls, more fish in the sea, blah blah blah." Nyssa said with a roll of her eyes too. He let out an exasperated sigh and sat back down, this time looking in the opposite way of his siblings.

Right at the Hecate table. Leo's eyes widened and all thoughts of Adonia were pushed out of his head. He had found a new love. His new Juliet was this new girl at the Hecate table, who had hair as black as ink and rings all over her body.

"Hey- ever kissed a girl with a lip ring?" Gavin gave him a look

"…no…why?" Leo was fixated on her. Gavin groaned.

"I think I heard somewhere that making out with a girl with a lip ring is really awesome." Gavin looked at Leo for three long seconds.

"It also sounds painful." But Leo didn't care; he was staring off at his current dream girl. Gavin looked at her as well and tried not wince.

Leo was infatuated with Agave Montenegro. Yikes.

Not only did she have a lip ring, but she had dyed black hair, black combat boots, and black eyeliner. Don't get me wrong- she was a beautiful girl. If you weren't fixated upon her "Love Is Colder Than Death" shirt she actually had a nice body. Or if you looked past her raccoon eye-makeup, her brown eyes really were quite stunning.

But she also had the ability to remove some of Leo's favorite appendages. Gavin face-palmed- his stupid brother!

This was going to be a _painful _crush. Those combat boots looked like they could do some serious damage to a guy.

"Hey there Agave! Looking good _chica_!" Leo stood up and called to her. She sent him a glare, he sent her a grin. Gavin pulled him down

"Are you insane? A daughter of Hecate? She could curse your balls off!" Leo shook him off.

"Piss off!" He snapped. "I can _control fire_; no girl would mess with that."

"Yes they would." Toni and Nyssa said in unison. The two girls looked at each other warily then back down to their eggs. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Sure manly daughters of Hephaestus, or Ares maybe, but not the lovely, curvaceous daughters of Hecate."

"You do know that Hecate was known for eating blood?" Toni deadpanned rolling her eyes. Leo sent her a death glare. He instead stood up and walked over to the Hecate table. Nyssa whipped out her phone and began to record.

"This will be good." She muttered, she never liked the Hecate cabin. Particularly Lou Ellen. Leo strutted down to where Agave was sitting. He rested his arm on the table and grinned at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at him like one would look at a leach.

"_Si chica_, I was wondering if I could have it back." He asked his grin growing. She snorted, the air wheezed past her nose ring.

"If you say your heart I will kill you." His grin faltered.

"I-uh-you want to go on a canoe ride with me?" He asked, flustered and now just a teensy bit afraid. She looked at him with a blank stare.

"I don't do sunny activities." She concluded turning back to her food. Leo felt rejection sting but he was sure as Hades not giving up.

"Uh-neither do I? How about a walk in the woods?"

"With the monsters roaming around? Sounds fantastic." She said sarcastically. Leo heard the sarcasm her voice was dripping with but didn't care.

"Awesome! After sword fighting? Great I'll meet you there!" He said before taking off. Agave's mouth dropped.

"No-wait-I meant-that's not-ugh!" She massaged her temples in frustration. Leo walked past his table and in passing told Gavin.

"…and that's how it's done!"

"Has he no shame?" Toni asked Gavin. Gavin just shook his head.

**I know its short, it was supposed to be a bit of an introduction. Pretty please review! Or PM me! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped for a more enthusiastic response but I'm not complaining!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I forgot to thank NovemberDreamin who betaed last chapter, but didn't beta this. I just wanted to post it so badly! Ok, here we go!**

**Review my story and I'll review one of yours! But I'm not bribing or anything….**

XoxoxoxoX

"Are you seriously going to take a walk _alone_ with _Agave Montenegro?_" Gavin asked stunned as Leo beamed.

"Jealous?" He smirked. Not only was Leo completely, one hundred percent over Adonia Whatsherface, he now had a frickin date with a hot daughter of Hecate! That was farther then he'd ever thought he'd ever get with a girl! Gavin shook his head.

"Have you lost your mind because I'll help you find it…" Leo scowled and gave him a shove.

"Don't be that way, I have a hot date and you don't so, I'M BETTER THEN YOU NANABOOBOO STICK YOUR HEAD IN DOODOO." Gavin couldn't help but laugh at his insane brother.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just tell me, what do you imagine happening on this 'hot date' of yours?" Leo scrunched his face together in thought.

It was a little before lunch, after lunch came sword fighting, after sword fighting came the lovely, lovely, Agave. Leo was having a little trouble focusing on his Arts and Crafts macaroni napkin holder and set it on fire.

"Styx, styx, styx!" Gavin cried out as he jumped and began to stomp on the fire.

"_Mierda_." Leo muttered as he extinguished it.

"Valdez! This is the last time I'm gonna tolerate this!" Anthony Ryan, an Apollo boy who was generally in charge of Arts and Crafts yelled at him. Leo rolled his eyes, he'd rather be in the Bunker anyways. He grabbed his charred napkin holder and left. Gavin groaned.

XoxoxoxoX

" Agave! Hey Agave! AGAVE OVER HERE!" Leo was jumping up and down yelling at Agave who lowered her head down as she ate her lunch.

"Gods, he is obsessed." George said with a laugh as his little sister's usually icy pale face turn red.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"AGAVE! HEY! HEY! AGAAAAAVE!" She put in her i-pod and turned on The Cure. Leo frowned. Why couldn't she hear him? He ran over to her table.

"Again with this?" Toni groaned. "I wish she'd just tell him to sod off and be done with it." Nyssa snorted.

"Are you joking? This is hilarious! I hope she curses his mouth off so we'll have silence for awhile." Toni rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would. She's leading him on by keeping this up. Slag."

"Oh stop being so British!" Nyssa snapped, meanwhile Leo was attempting to pull the moves on Agave. He tried to sit on the same bench as her but because she didn't move . Unfazed he smiled at her.

"So baby-"

"Don't call me baby. For your own sake, don't call me baby." She snapped turning up her music. Leo grabbed a earphone and placed it in his own ear.

He was met with rather scary music, he wasn't sure if it was English or….Swedish? But if Agave liked it…

"Give that back! What the Hades!" She tried snatching her earbud back.

"Sorry I wanted to listen to that! It's pretty…different." She didn't show it but she was surprised.

" You…like this music?" Leo grinned and felt something appear in his nifty toolbelt. He looked down and saw a 'The Dead Can Dance' CD appear in his belt. He pulled it up and showed it to her. "I love The Dead Can Dance!" She said a bit too excited for her normal emotionless visage. Leo felt butterflies surge in his stomach.

"I thought we told you not to come over here anymore." Lou Ellen snapped. Leo sneered at her. She wasn't well liked by _any_ of the Hephaestus children. He gave Agave the CD and very coolly walked back to his table.

"Did you guys see that? Damn I'm sooo going to _nail_ this date!" Leo squealed, in a very manly way of course.

"I hope not literally." Toni snorted. Nyssa sent her a glare.

"Don't be gross." Leo ignoring them grabbed his toolbelt.

"As long as I have my secrets weapon, there's no way I'll screw it up." As if on cue, breath mints appeared.

"That is if she actually goes through with it" Gavin pointed out, but Leo was pouring the mints into his mouth, they burned a bit but that just meant they were working!

"'oo say omtin?" He asked mints still in his mouth. Gavin just shook his head. This was going to be interesting.

As everybody crowded the exit door while they were filing to leave, Leo 'accidentally' squished up against Agave. The curly haired boy gave her (what he thought was) a debonair smile. She just grabbed onto Liv, her best friend and pulled away from him. His fingertips were incredibly hot as they brushed up against her, the last thing she needed was her favorite shirt singed.

"What up with you?" She said in her thick Boston accent. Liv had red hair, well originally brown, but she had dyed it fire engine red. Agave gave her a look and quickly motioned back to Leo. She began to laugh.

"It's not funny; I have the Human Torch trying to feel me up!" Agave hissed. Liv shook her head.

"Bad comparison, Human Torch is hot." Agave groaned as Liv smirked. "Big deal, just stand him up. You've never had a problem beating off guys before."

"None of them ever made a date with me! Without my consent no less." She grumbled. Liv pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Tell him you're a lesbian, that's what I normally do."

XoxoxoxoX

"Wow Leo you're sucking worst the usual today!" A boy commented as Leo was pinned by Clarisse _again_. She removed her spear from above his head and stepped off his stomach. He lay on the ground looking at the sky for a few seconds.

"Get up punk, I _don't_ have all day!" Clarisse snapped waiting for round three to begin. Leo was sick of this.

Swords.

He was good at making them, fighting with them? Not so much. Plus how could he think about killing Clarisse when he had a date with AGAVE!

She was by far one of the hottest girls at camp and now she was Leo's! Well not like his, but you know…he had a date! She didn't slap him or anything! For once-

"Would you get your ass up and fight again!" Clarisse yelled. He groaned and stood up.

"Forfeight! You win," He said raising his arms in surrender. He walked off as a new daughter of Demeter, terrified, entered the ring. He looked over at the archery range and saw Agave sitting under a tree, watching some other guy arch. Jealous clenched his stomach for a moment.

"Leo, you seriously need to get your head on." Gavin came over to him and pulled him out of the line of sight.

"I mean really man it's a little…" He didn't want to say pathetic. He really didn't want to say pathetic.

And frankly, Leo didn't want to hear it. He stormed off, fingertips glowing. Gavin mentally kicked himself. Leo went over to the archery range; he sat down next to Agave.

"…can I help you?" she asked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You and me babe, lets go!" He said. She gritted her teeth.

"Stop calling me-" A small stereo playing an antifolk song 'Icey Cool' began to play. "What the?" Leo grinned and was thankful for the romanticesque music.

"My tool belt can give me any tools I need. Even the tools of _love_."

"Oh gods." Agave said closing her eyes. This was going to be _interesting_.

**Sorry I didn't do the date yet but its going to happen! I'm still a bit uncomfortable with Leo, I;m never sure if he's IC or not!**


End file.
